Lincoln Prep
by Rosalie-Hale-12
Summary: Alex is like no other girl, well maybe a couple. She is a vampire when she finds out that someone is out to get her, she doesnt know what to do and turns to her best friends Allison and Alexis


I always knew being the new kid was tough but this was getting out of hand. My name is Alexandria, but I go by Alex, I transferred to Lincoln Prep almost two months ago. My mom got remarried so we moved in with Dallas. Dallas is a tough guy with a heart (never see that very often.) He met my mom at some party god knows when, my mom goes to so many parties it is hard to remember which is which. They got married and a few months later my mom got pregnant. She knows she is having a boy so they are going to name him Darryl. But if they do have a girl they might name her Kylie, Isabella, or Stephanie. 8 months have past my mom is very close to her due date. She got an ultrasound and found out that she is having a girl. They are going to name her Stephanie. I just turned 16 this month which is May. My parents well my mom and Dallas got me the best car I could want a 2008 Limited Edition Lamborghini & a hummer. My mom works at a hospital and Dallas works as a lawyer. We live in this huge mansion there are 4 floors plus the basement. The first floor has the family room, the kitchen and the theater. The second floor is my moms floor with her and Dallas's room. The third floor is Dallas's floor , I never go in it so I don't know what is there. Finally there's my floor. I have a night club where my friends and I have parties. I of coarse have a pool there. My bedroom has a huge canopy bed, my closet is well how can I explain it has a mall in it plus my other rooms full of my clothes. We almost had to build another floor just for my clothes. Finally there is our basement, it has a bowling alley. It also has a garage just about as big as my mall in my closet. It has about 100 different cars there including my car for when I turn 17 my red Ferrari and my BMW which of coarse is red. My two best friends Alexis and Allison stick with me through everything they have helped me get through some pretty tough break ups. As for enemies you can say I have a few, no wait few is an understatement I probably have about 20 girls at school who hate me especially Amber and Mackenzie. Just because I am smart people think I am weird and a nerd. But one day I proved them wrong when I did something shocking I wont get into the details but lets just say it got Amber and Mackenzie's attention. After that they started to try to hang out with me but guess what no success I wasn't going to ditch my friends just because I might actually become popular. When I first came to Lincoln Prep I was popular but then I met Alexis and Allison. I ditched the populars to hang out with them. And the preps as they call them were not very happy, enough about the preps lets talk about Lincoln Prep. Lincoln Prep is a boarding school for the rich kids, everyone who doesn't go to Lincoln Prep think we are stuck up and snobby. Girls at Lincoln Prep are just like every girl in the city we have the preps and the social outcasts. But some people have secrets one of them being me. The truth is that well I am a vampire well actually half-vampire-half-human. I changed my name to Alex when I moved here from Washington. My name used to be Courtney, my mom's name used to be Rosalie then she changed hers to Erin. My best friends Alexis and Allison are also vampires they used to live in Washington also but I never met them before I came to Lincoln Prep. When we moved to the middle of nowhere Lincoln Nebraska a lot changed. there are no werewolves that I know of. All they have blood-wise is humans and deer but I don't eat humans. My mom used to eat humans until the HVSP came and arrested her. So now we eat pretty much any animal we can get our hands on. When my mom met Dallas she wanted to turn him into a vampire but he would have to miss work a lot but as some people know that lawyers taking time off is a big No-No. One day when Alexis, Allison and I were at the mall we met these 3 guys Cole, Tanner, and Trenton. We hung out with them for awhile. Tanner and Alexis hit it off really well. Allison and Trenton got along better than I thought they would because when Trenton laughed he snorted. Cole and I had a lot in common. We both liked watching Family Guy and at one point we both played the cello but then I quit, I play clarinet now. He goes to Burlington Prep which is a private school for boys. So does Tanner and Trenton. They all have jobs at Big Town Burgers. Alexis, Allison and I work across the street at Juice-Stop. When we were done hanging out at the mall, we all went to Cole's house to watch a movie.

" So what do you guys want to watch," Cole asked.

" Do you have Twilight," Allison asked.

" Sure do, want to watch it." Cole looked somewhat happy

" Yes," we all said together.

As we started the movie Cole went to go order pizza. I followed him because I was thirsty. When I opened the fridge I saw that there was big containers of blood. The smell hit me like waves crashing on a beach.

"Cole, what is all this blood doing in here," I asked my mouth watering.

" Um well," he hesitated.

" Are you a vampire," I asked.

" Yes but you cant tell anyone," he said quickly.

" Don't worry I wont tell anyone because I am one too," I said

" Oh well that changes everything," he said smiling.

I gulped down a cup of blood while Cole ordered pizza. We walked back into the room right when Edward first comes into the story. Cole plopped down on the couch and I settled next to him. I didn't know how much my life was like Twilight. When the pizza got there I got up and got the door to my surprise I saw Amber. _was she the pizza person? _I thought to myself. She was but all she could say was.

"Alex do you live here," she asked puzzled.

" No this is one of my friends houses," I said smiling.

"Oh well here's your pizza," she said looking embarrassed.

" Ok thanks Amber," I said.

Once I said Amber's name Allison and Alexis were right beside me.

" What are you doing here," Allison snapped.

" I just came to deliver your pizza," Amber said looking sad.

" you're the pizza person," Alexis said trying not to laugh.

" Yes, you got a problem with that," Amber said looking evil again.

" I don't but Mackenzie might," Alexis snapped.

" Don't tell her," Amber said looking sad.

We stood there standing and staring at each other for what seemed like a long time. Cole finally came to see where we were. When he saw Amber he froze._ did he know her, no worse did she go out with him._I thought to myself. He just stood there staring at her and I just sat there staring at him trying to read his mind. Oh yea I can read minds too. I could finally read his mind. He was thinking about what to say to Amber but some of it I didn't want to hear. He did go out with her, she broke up with him, he still cares about her. Maybe he was just using me because he knew I went to Lincoln Prep with her. Finally Cole said something.

" Hey Amber, long time no see," he said with a smile on his face.

" Hey Cole you look good," she said also smiling.

" I am good, how are you," he said staring in her eyes.

" I am fine, I never thought you would start hanging out with these losers." Amber said looking directly at me.

" They are really nice! Do you ever talk to them," Cole said also looking at me.

"No we are on different levels in the school society," Amber said laughing.

" Oh well we have to get back to our movie so," Cole paused. " Get out," he snapped.

_yes he is on my side_. I thought to myself, I don't think he likes her anymore. We went back into the living room to watch twilight. When twilight was over we stayed for a while and talked. Cole explained that he and Amber did go out, but he broke up with her because she was cheating on him. I talked about how my mom and Dallas met and how she is having a girl named Stephanie. Just then my cell phone rang, it was Dallas. He said that my mom was in labor and I had to get to the hospital.

" I am sorry guys I have to go my mom is in labor," I said in a calm voice.

" Do you want me to take you there," Cole offered.

" would you mind," I asked.

" Nope not at all," Cole said smiling.

I smiled back, " thank you".

"Your welcome, now lets go," Cole said grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the door.

On the way to the hospital I was freaking out. I couldn't believe my mom was going to have a baby, I couldn't wait to meet my new little sister. When we got there Cole stayed in the waiting room with me, holding my hand the whole time, which made me feel somewhat uncomfortable. When the nurse came out and asked for Dallas and I, Dallas started hyperventilating which was in my mind hilarious. I went into the room and there in my mom's arms was a little baby in a little pink blanket. I walked up to the side of my mom's bed and just stared at Stephanie. My mom said her name was Stephanie Harlow Parker. Once I held Stephanie I knew that we would get along fine, at least I hope. The next day my mom got to go home, we loaded up Stephanie and headed home. When we arrived I noticed that Macy's Volvo was in the driveway. Macy is one of my friends from school I explained to my mom and Dallas. When I entered the house Macy and Taylor came up to me and literally dragged me to the elevator to go to my floor I had a feeling they were going to talk to me about something important. When we got to my room Macy and Taylor sat me down and started talking.

"Hey Alex," Taylor said.

"Hi, ok so what are you guys doing here." I asked curiously.

"We need to talk to you about Amber," Macy said.

_Oh great!!_ I thought to myself

"Ok you have my attention, speak." I said

"We are sick and tired of you and Amber going at it we think that you two should hang out," Macy said.

"I really don't care, I don't want to hang out with her," I said almost yelling. " wait did she put you up to this?"

"No she didn't , we just think it would be better than you two fighting all the time," Taylor said.

"Well I don't want to so get over it," I yelled.

" Fine we just thought it would help," Taylor said.

" Good-Bye," I said a little more snotty then I intended.

After Macy and Taylor left I called Amber and had a little chat with her. I would never be friends with her again because of how she treated my friends. When I got done talking to Amber I got a mysterious text message from a private number saying meet me at the corner of Elm and Eagle. My immediate reaction was to call Alexis and Allison but I got another mysterious text message saying to not tell them or they will die. So I decided I would have to go, not just to protect Alexis and Allison but to find out who it was and how he or she got my number but I was seriously freaked out. It took me about ten minutes to get ready, I got in my car and drove to the corner of Elm and Eagle, it was dark by then so it would be hard to identify the person who sent me the texts but I had to try. When I got to the corner of Elm and Eagle I got out of my Lamborghini and stood there right then I felt something cold against my temple I immediately knew it was a gun because of the round barrel and my mom made me take a class on how to know when a gun is being pointed at you and I could also tell that it was a nine millimeter Smithin Weston revolver.

"A Smithin Weston revolver good choice in gun," I said being sarcastic.

"How do you know it is a Smithin Weston," the man asked.

"I am not as stupid as you might think I am and I can tell by the shape of the barrel you have up to my temple, I can also tell that it is a nine millimeter," I said proud of how much I remember.

"Very good miss Alex, I had no idea you had so much knowledge on guns," The man said in a almost surprised voice.

"I also have a lot of knowledge in forensics and crime scene investigation," I said very proud.

"How do you know all this stuff are you like a 16 year old NCIS agent," the man almost laughing at the thought.

"And what if I was," I asked.

"Then NCIS has clearly lowered its standards," The man said laughing.

"I don't think the director would take that as complement and neither would my boss," I scoffed.

"And who may I ask is your boss," He asked politely.

"Special agent Tim Dinozzo," I replied.

"Ah, Agent Dinozzo I know him," he said laughing once again.

"You do," I asked puzzled.

"Yes he was the one who but me in prison the first time so now killing you will make getting to him more fun I just came to talk to you about your friend Allison," he said chuckling.

"What does Allison have anything to do with this," I screamed at him but also to scared to turn around.

"She helped agent Dinozzo put me in jail, after I made her spend a week in Bethesda for accidentally shooting her," he said laughing once again.

"You Jerk, why did you do that to my best friend," I screamed finally turning around to look at him. " OH MY GOD," I yelped.

"You seem surprised special agent Alex Samantha David," he chuckled.

"How do you know my name," I asked. _good thing I brought my gun._ I thought to myself.

"I have my sources including your little boyfriend Cole," he said

I reached for my gun but before I got my hand on it James took a shot but then I heard another shot, I felt a sharp pain in my arm just noticing that the bullet only grazed my arm and not anything else. I looked around wondering who it was that shot James but no one was there. I got back into my Lamborghini and drove home._ what did he mean the had his sources including my little boyfriend Cole?_ I thought to myself I just kept playing the scene over and over again in my head, nothing made sense. All I could do was call Allison and tell her what happened. As I dialed her number I started to cry.

"Hello," Allison said through the phone.

"Hey Ally, its me I said between sobs.

"Oh my gosh Alex what is wrong," Allison said panicking.

"He almost shot me," I said still sobbing.

"Who Alex, you know you can trust me," Allison said still sounding all panicked.

"James," I whispered into the phone.

"What happened tell me everything, have you called Dinozzo yet," Allison said almost yelling into the phone.

Then my phone beeped I looked at the caller ID it was Dinozzo.

"Uh Ally can I call you back Dinozzo is on the other line and I think it is important," I said calming down a little.

"Ok talk to you later Alex, bye," then she hung up.

" Hello," I answered.

"Alex are you ok I saw you with James and I stayed and listened to your conversation when I saw you start to go for your gun I came out from hiding and James saw me. He took a shot but missed but when I shot I didn't miss, James is dead and he wont harm you anymore did he harm you in any way cause if he did I am going to.."

"Dinozzo I am fine, calm down, I know you are very protective of me but I am fine there is no need to freak out," I said.

"Ok I was just checking, I know you know that I am worried about you all the time it is just that I am too close to you and I don't want to lose you like I lost Kelsey and Serenity,"

"I know Tim, but I can protect myself sometimes and I don't need you all the time that is also why I have Allison and Alexis, My best friends and also my partners,"

" I believe you, so I will talk to you later Alex,"

"Ok, bye Dinozzo,"

The next day at school was tough, I could not pay attention in my forensics class or any of my classes for that matter. Lincoln Prep always had interesting subjects you could study. So far I had been taking, sociology, forensics, gun safety and AP forensics. Out of all my classes forensics was my favorite because I love analyzing the clothes and the blood from the crime scene. I was top of my class and some people said that I was born to have a career in forensics. Even my teachers knew that I was one of the best forensic science majors in the school so they asked to get me a scholarship to Oklahoma State University. When I got to the last period of the day which is my AP forensics class I got to see Allison and Alexis because that is the only class I have with them. When school ended, Alexis, Allison and I went to my house to hang out and do our forensics homework which in my mind was very easy. When we got up to my room instead of doing our homework we talked about what has happened the past couple of days. Alexis had no clue what we were talking about when we started talking about James but then she knew who he was.

"Guys I don't know if this is important but I just got a new step-brother named James," Alexis said.

"Alexis you don't know how important that is," Allison almost screamed.

"Have you ever talked to James," I asked concerned.

"Yea he told me how a guy named agent Dinozzo got him arrested because he accidentally shot one of his agents," Alexis said.

"Alexis that girl that he shot that was one of Dinozzo's agents, that girl was me," Allison said looking down and if she was about to cry.

"And he almost shot me last night," I added.

" oh my gosh why didn't you guys tell me this sooner," Alexis screamed.

"We didn't know you knew him until like right now," I said.

"Oh ok, I understand now," Alexis said smiling.

We finally got around to doing our AP forensic homework. It was harder than I thought, but it was still easy well at least for me. When Allison and Alexis left I lie down on my bed and thought about what happened just the night before. I kept re-playing it in my head and the words James had said mostly stood out. "I have my sources including your little boyfriend Cole." When the phone rang it pulled me out of the trance I was in, I answered the phone.

"Hello," I answered

"Hey Alex, how are you," Dinozzo said.

"I am fine Dinozzo whats up with you," I replied.

"Nothing is up, but I just got a call and your Alexis and Allison need to get to NCIS headquarters immediately,"

"Got it Dinozzo be right there,"

I hung up with Dinozzo and got out my cell and put it on three-way and of coarse Allison picked up first and seconds later Alexis was on. I told them we were needed at NCIS headquarters and they were at my house in a what seemed like a second later. I got in Allison's Viper and we drove to NCIS headquarters.

"Hey Dinozzo, so whats up," Allison yelled from across the room.

"Hey girls, how are my favorite agents,"

"We are fine Dinozzo so what is going on," Alexis said a little annoyed.

"Ok a navy petty officer has been killed over by Chucky Cheeses,"

"Oh how cruel," I said trying not to laugh.

"Hey Alex take this seriously,"

" Ok but I am sorry but it is a little funny,"

" I have to admit it is a little funny but the petty officer has still been killed so we have to take this seriously no matter how funny it is,"

"Ok I get the picture," I said annoyed.

About an hour later I was back at my house, I heard this weird noise coming from downstairs I didn't think anything about it until the sound got closer, I grabbed the gun from under my pillow and walked toward the stairs that led downstairs. I opened the door and there standing in the door was Tanner and Trenton. _what are they doing here, how did they get into my house, Run you idiot._ I thought to myself. I turned around to start running but in my way was Cole.

"What are you doing you IDIOT," I screamed.

" You killed James we are here to kidnap you tell your precious agent Dinozzo to give us the money we want and then when he comes to bring it to us we will shoot him." Cole said very evil sounding.

"He wont come unarmed you do know that and if you try to shoot him he will shoot you first." I yelled.

"Not if you are standing in front of me, he wouldn't dare try to shoot me if you were in his way, so my plan will work and if you don't believe me just wait and see."


End file.
